The Ultimate Showdown
This is the Showdown for the title of the strongest. It will comense today who will win who will go home crying. "Sorry today's match Naota v.s. Goku and Round Two will post poned." Competitors: *Goku(Dragon Ball) *Naota(Fooly Cooly) *Naruto(Naruto) *Aang(Avatar the Last Airbender) *Ed(Full Metal Alchemist) *Inuyasha(Inuyasha) *Ichigo(Bleach) *Luffy(One Piece) Round One: Ichigo v.s. Luffy Ichigo pulled out his sword and cut right through Luffy in one slice. Luffy fell to the ground in two and turned into smoke. Ed v.s. Inuyasha Inuyasha quickly pulled his sword and charged for Ed. Ed made a sword from the ground and attacked back. They entered a stand off with swords until Ed put his hands to the floor to lift Inuyasha into the air. Inuyasha ended up dropping his sword and Ed turned it into armor for his arm. Ed then started to cut inuyasha. Inuyasha used this to his advantage and started using Blades of Blood to cut Ed. Ed fearing he was going to loose turned his armor into a giant blade and swung at Inuyasha but the blade was to heavy and he could barely lift it giving Inuyasha time to tear Ed in half with a Iron Reaver Soul Stealer. Ed turned to smoke. Naruto v.s. Aang Aang used the Avatar State at the begining of the battle while Naruto used a Shadow Clone attack. Aand started to shoot fire at all the shadow clones each one disappearing at a time. Aang being in his avatar state was getting angry and blew all the shadow clones away in a singal blast of air. Naruto appeared out of nowhere in his Sage Mode. Narotu and Aang entered a fiearce battle of moslty fists and blades. Aang used all four elements to send a tornado like sphere at Naruto. Naruto reacted quickly used a Rasenshuriken throughing it out Aang. The two attacks collided makeing a huge blast of energy. Aang used this to his advantage and flew through the smoke to punch Naruto with a Earth Gaunlet. Naruto was sent flying through the air. Aang started to attack with everything he had using a fire roar, water wip, air slice and throughing boulders at him. Naruto tried to attack back but was given no time. He went out of sage mode and entered Nine-tailed Charkra Mode. He started to through one Rasengan after another Aang was takeing the full force of the attacks. Aang quickly thought that if he could use energy like that why could he. So he started to gather energy for it. Naruto saw this and started to make a Tailed Beast Rasengan. Aang started to go at Naruto, so Naruto took off himself. The two attacks collided with a huge blast of energy. A minute later they where both still standing. Aang quickly blasted Naruto with all the energy he had left. He used another Tonado Blade with all four elements and energy. Naruto was caught off guard and was blasted in the gut and turned to smoke. Goku v.s. Naota Goku took a stance while Naota just stood there. A second later Canti appeared out of nowhere and ate Naota. Naota came out of his head glowing red a few seconds later. Goku sensed his ki and knew he would have to be more then in just his regular form and he went Super Saiyan. They started to attack each other with Naota winning. He started to hit Goku with is guitars with one hit after another. Goku kicked it up to Ssj 2 and he was ablout even with Naota. he started to punch Naota who fused his guitars and hit Goku so hard he went flying for miles. Goku came back with a lot of blood coming from his head. Goku used a Kamehameha against him only to have it effortessly knocked away. Goku power was draining fast he knew it was either to transorm into a Super Saiyan 4 or risk having all his energy drained. After he tranformed Naota came at him at full speed and knocked him down to the ground. Goku got up and fired a Kamehameha10x at him. he blocked it with his guitars, but was still blown away from the force. Goku took advantage of situation and started to attack him head on punching and kicking him around. Naota soon got out of Goku's barrage of attacks and strock Goku so hard on the head with Guitars that his skull was cracked. Goku screamed in pain only to be hit in the gut with a full force guitar punch. Naota started to knock Goku around agian beating him with Goku being to injurred to move. Goku was still able to take the hits but was being badly injurred he knew a kioken would injur his body to a point of maybe pain forever but it was the only way. Goku managed to stop in between on of the attacks and used a kiokenx100. His body mass increased largly, as did his power. He started to beat Naota who could barely stand the attacks. Goku's body soon gave out to the enormous power input. He reverted back to his regular form. Naota charged at Goku at hit his guitar right through Goku. Goku turned to smoke. Round Two: Category:SuperSaiyanKrillin Category:Fights